


Когда наступит ночь

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Series: Приют [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, мистика, смерть оригинального персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В приюте живет странный мальчик Аллен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда наступит ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Char Wars 2014, команда Аллена. Задание с присутствием второго персонажа: Граф.

– …когда наступит ночь, он снова придет, – спокойно закончил мальчик, не отрываясь от рисунка. На белом листе бумаги была намалевана какая-то фиолетовая клякса, в которой лишь с большим трудом можно было угадать полную мужскую фигуру. Если, конечно, предположить, что мужчина мог обладать пастью с такими большими зубами. Теперь Аллен сосредоточенно дорисовывал высокий цилиндр на голове творения, чуть хмурясь и от усердия высовывая язык.  
  
– Ну кто еще опять придет? – резко и раздраженно бросила медсестричка Мэгги, которая меняла подгузники очередному истошно орущему подкидышу, которого, судя по бирке, звали Тимоти. – Никто не придет, сам же понимаешь.  
  
– Он придет, – Аллен для убедительности тыкнул пальцем в рисунок. – Линали тоже знает.  
  
Пятилетняя Линали жила в приюте уже месяц и за все время еще не произнесла ни слова ни одной живой душе.  
  
– Хватит глупости болтать, ты, маленький…  
  
– Мэгги, хватит, – устало попросила ее сестра Анна, монахиня, также работавшая в приюте. От Аллена отказались еще в младенчестве, и никто не смог бы за него заступиться – к тому же, с ним было нелегко, а работа у медсестер и без того была тяжелая – но срываться на детях в любом случае было редким свинством. Особенно на таких детях.  
  
Мэгги неласково глянула на нее, но смолчала.  
  
Аллена в приюте побаивались. Он часто говорил странное с совершенно серьезным лицом, а потом невпопад улыбался, словно спохватившись. Общепринятое мнение гласило, что Аллен – просто маленький лгунишка, но на деле, особенно ближе к вечеру, от него старались держаться подальше. То ли чтобы не накликал, то ли просто из-за того, что от слов его, да и от него самого подирало морозом по коже. Даже вид его был зловещим: старчески седые волосы, огромные, словно стеклянные, остановившиеся глаза и уродливо изогнутый шрам на одной половине лица. В целом он напоминал ребенка, который подошел бы на главную роль в какой-нибудь страшилке – в качестве монстра. Даже самые добросердечные сестры иногда ловили себя на мысли, что понимают родителей этого мальчика.  
  
Аллен дорисовал свою мазню, неловко сполз со слишком высокого стула и пошел пришпиливать рисунок в ряд к десятку других, уже висевших на стене. На всех них была одна и та же фиолетовая клякса с зубами и цилиндром.  
  
Проходя мимо Мэгги, он на секунду задержался.  
  
– Он придет к вам, – прошелестел Аллен. – Сегодня.  
  
Мэгги вытаращилась и едва не выронила грязный ком подгузника на пол. Придя в себя, она набрала воздуху в грудь, чтобы закричать что-нибудь сердитое, но Аллен уже выходил за дверь. Сестры настороженно переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
  
Чуть позже в холле приюта зазвонил телефон, и Мэгги подозвали взять трубку. Она слушала с пару секунд, а потом ее лицо некрасиво скривилось.  
  
Наверху, на крохотной кровати, Аллен тихо плакал под серыми грубыми простынями.  
  
***  
Через неделю Мэгги снова пришла, как ни в чем не бывало. Вернее, она была даже куда вежливее и веселее, чем всегда. Довольно необычно для той, что только недавно похоронила члена семьи.   
  
Сестры, которые уже готовились утешать ее, удивленно перешептывались, поглядывая на нее издалека.  
  
– Странно как-то, – говорили они. – Она же так любила своего отца…  
  
– Она не знала, что мертвое должно оставаться мертвым, – пояснил Аллен из-за их спин, и кто-то вскрикнул от неожиданности, не заметив, как он подошел.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – осторожно спросила сестра Анна.  
  
– Сегодня он придет сюда, – не обращая внимания на вопрос, сообщил Аллен и схватил со столика фиолетовый карандаш с листом бумаги.


End file.
